Magia
thumb|"Magia zawsze z pretensjami"Często kojarzona jako siostra Magika. W ostatnim czasie scientolodzy, badający zagadnienie Magicznego rodzeństwa wysnuli teorię, że to Magik powinien być kojarzony jako brat Magii. Jest to drugi tego typu spór, pierwszym było zagadnienie "co było pierwsze, pół jajko czy pół kura?". Magia nie przejmuje się problemami scientologów i gra sobie na flecie poprzecznym, gdyż jest uczennicą szkoły muzycznej. "I co, grasz sobie?" - Mama Magii o jej popołudniowym ćwiczeniu. Niszczycielska moc Magii Magia wraz ze swoimi kolegami, a właściwie jednym kolegą (Kuniem) i bratem (Magikiem) założyli grupę przestępczą działającą na terenie Biela i okolic. Grupa ta zajmuje się odchodzeniem z drużyn harcerskich, za sprawą czego po niedługim czasie drużyny te rozpadają się. Na ich koncie znajdują się, jak na razie, dwie jednostki: *48 Drużyna Harcerska CSGP "Niebiescy", *38 Drużyna Harcerska "Huragan". "Tylko tak się składa, że próbowałam odratować tę jednostkę" ''- komentarz odnośnie upadającego Huraganu. Magia, Kuń i Magik są aktualnie członkami 88 Drużyny Wędrowniczej "Wierchy", pozostali członkowie tej drużyny dokładają wszelkich starań, żeby tejże trójce było w drużynie dobrze, ponieważ podczas rozwiązywania drużyny trzeba by pociąć 5 namiotów jak zasugerował Maciek. W lutym 2009 roku, drużyna zamarła ze strachu, ponieważ z pracy w drużynie zrezygnował Magik, jednak dzięki wspólnemu trudowi Magia i Kuń zostali przekonani, żeby nie odchodzili. Tak więc drużyna mogła nadal egzystować, a i po jakimś czasie Magik powrócił. Los 88 nie jest jednak na 100% zdany na łaskę Trojga. We wspomnianych dwóch drużynach nie stanowili oni nigdy kadry - z Wierchami jest jednak inaczej. Najbardziej zasłużonym i najbardziej wartościowym członkiem 88 DW z Trojga jest Magik. Swego czasu pełnił on funkcję drużynowego, a przybocznym (co potwierdza grupa niezależnych testerów) pozostaje po dzień dzisiejszy. Następną w kolejności wspaniałością jest oczywiście Kuń: przyboczny przez jedną kadencję (fakt ten jest nieco kontrowersyjny). Last, but not least (ostatnia, ale nie lista) sytuuje się Magia, która pnie się w górę po szczeblach kariery w RD, co zawdzięcza tylko temu, że na starcie siedziała sobie zbyt blisko knującej grupy osób, i jak się później okazało przyszłej kadry. Być może okaże się, że właśnie ta sytuacja, ten impas, to kuriozum, ta mimoza, ta szplucha, posuńmy się krok dalej: ta zwyrodniała, niczym nie powstrzymywana, a wręcz pchana przez naturę funkcyjna ewolucja, będzie dla Wierchów za, kto wie: 5? 10? 15? ziarno? lat, rzutem szczęścia kością łutu na wierchową, celulitową tylko, taśmę, i pomoże 88 ocalić, przepraszam za frazes, cztery litery. -''"DUPA!!!" - krzyknął Bigi w przerwie między piosenkami i znów wygrał. Jedyną, a zarazem jedyną, formą obrony przed niszczycielską mocą Magii, jest użycie zaklęcia rozproszenie Magii. Jednakże, jest to bardzo wyszukana forma magiczna, której znajomością mogą poszczycić się tylko nieliczni adepci tej sztuki. Oczywiście z wiadomych powodów nie można zamieścić tutaj całej formuły zaklęcia, lecz by zobrazować jego stopień zaawansowania można zdradzić niewielką część: aby rzucić ten urok, przez cały dzień należy szeptać. To jednak tylko rąbek tajemnicy. A oto efekt użycia: Z pamiętnika klobasa: : "Po zachodzie poszliśmy tam. I Bigi kazał nam pójść sobie. A my poszliśmy. A Magia nie poszła i była wkurzona. Chciała zabić resztę, ale nas nie znalazła (Rozproszenie Magii działa. I to na 10 tur!!). A my w tym czasie piliśmy herbatę i poszliśmy spać. okulary Kunia. Klobas Komendant Fiskersin ''Mafisz''" Magia na imprezach Magia znana jest z niebycia na imprezach, które nie ma nic wspólnego z nieżyciem wywodzącym się z forum eFutbola. Magii nie było na urodzinach Yśki i na domówce u Krzyśka. Zdarza się też, że Magii nie ma na jakiejś imprezie, gdyż rodzice nie chcą jej puszczać bez brata. Tu powraca wcześniejszy wątek ze scientologami, bo istnieje teoria, że to Magika rodzice nie chcą puszczać bez Magii. Świadczą o tym przede wszystkim wydarzenia z sylwestra 2009 roku. Podsumowując: Magii często nie ma na imprezach, a chciałaby. Oprócz niebycia, Magia jest także brakującym ogniwem w teorii o Turbodymomanie. "Bigi wypił 6 klieliszków wódki, Turbodymoman zawstydził Bigiego wypił 9 kieliszków wódki, a Magia zawstydziła Turbodymomana i wypiła 9 kieliszków wódki bez zapojki" - głosi popularny slogan.